


Challenge Accepted

by belatedwannable



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Competition, Earrings, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Anything above the base of the neck is fair game for tonight.





	Challenge Accepted

The Parks of Wanna One are competitive. This is a well-attested fact. While Woojin will loudly throw himself wholeheartedly into any game, Jihoon loves the strategy and scheming. They give their all to any challenge and this desire to win can be found in their bedroom activities as well.

The challenge of tonight is to bring the other person to climax by touching anywhere above the base of the neck. The rest of the body, no matter how delicious or tempting, is off-limits. Of course, there are stakes to this game. If Woojin loses, he’ll buy a week’s worth of chicken for his beautiful boyfriend. If Jihoon loses, he’ll give up video games for a week to focus fully on Woojin. If they both succeed, they’ll do a very special lingerie exchange for Valentine’s Day. No matter what happens, joy is guaranteed.

Through a word game, Jihoon wins the opportunity to go first. As he blindfolds his beloved, he wets his lips in anticipation. Visuals won’t be necessary with what he’s planning to create. He’s always loved Woojin’s earrings, especially the ones with long chains ending in small charms, and he’s always wanted to take them into his mouth. Something about the cool metal meeting the heat of his tongue makes his mouth water with anticipation. With that image in mind, Jihoon licks around Woojin’s ear before moving lower, his voice lowered to a seductive murmur.

“I’ve always wanted to do this, to see how this chain feels against my tongue.” Jihoon sticks his tongue out to taste the object of his desire for the first time. It’s even better than he’d hoped. As expected, the metal is a contrast in temperature, but the tiny chain links dance across his tongue, lighting up his senses with the thrill of a new texture. Experimenting with the sensation, he undulates his tongue, tugging gently at the chain and listening as Woojin gasps at the motion.

Jihoon continues to detail his fantasy, “But that’s not all. I’ve also wondered how it would feel against my teeth.” He scrapes the metal just enough to send vibrations down the chain. The action is rewarded by the sound of Woojin swearing as trails of fire seem to spread down his body. After a minute of this cycle of tongue and teeth that feels like an hour for both of them, Jihoon lets go and kisses him fiercely, an open-mouthed kiss that allows Woojin to experience the metal taste on his lover’s wicked tongue. It feels edgy with a hint of danger that Woojin decides is sexy as hell.

Through a series of kisses pressed along his boyfriend’s jawline, Jihoon works his way to the other ear and Woojin prepares himself for the same treatment as before, but Jihoon is full of surprises. He swirls the chain with his tongue, the repeated action winding Woojin up as the chain pulls tighter, not enough to hurt but enough to wring a whimper from his lips. After releasing the chain from his tongue, Jihoon places its tip between his plush lips and sucks it in with an obscene slurp. He lets out a breathy moan and begins a brief pornographic monologue. “Oh god, that feels so good. So slick and delicious. I’ve never tasted anything like this. The wait was worth it. I’d wait for years just to taste this again.”

He pauses to work his lips further down the chain until they’re just barely touching the skin of Woojin’s ear. Then, Jihoon begins a rhythm, bobbing his head slightly, fellating the earring as if it was a cock. From the noises coming from his mouth alone, one would think that Jihoon was giving the most enthusiastic blowjob in the sexual history of the world as he slides the chain in and out, over and over.

Woojin is convinced that he’s died and gone to heaven. With his vision obscured, his other senses are heightened and Jihoon is pushing them all into overdrive. Woojin can feel his erection straining against his stomach, growing ever closer to climax. The images flashing through his mind based on the sweet sounds beside his ear are enough to bring him to the edge, but he needs more to push him over.

After all these months, Jihoon has studied his boyfriend’s body thoroughly and knows exactly what to do in order to complete this challenge. His fingers wind through Woojin’s hair and he whispers, “I know you like danger. I know what it does for you.” He bites Woojin’s ear and a jolt rockets through his body. Jihoon pulls back until his lover’s neck is completely bared, a wide expanse for Jihoon to ravish and ravage. He runs his teeth over the veins, nips the Adam’s apple, and sucks bruises where neck meets jaw, marking his territory for all to see the next day.

As Jihoon sinks his teeth into the side of his neck, careful not to break skin or draw blood, Woojin comes. He comes because he knows that he can be vulnerable like this only for Jihoon. Only Jihoon can bring him to the brink of destruction and return him to safety again.

Jihoon soothes the bites with his tongue as Woojin goes through his orgasm and then he pulls the blindfold off, amazed by his boyfriend’s disheveled state.

Woojin lets him stare before getting up to clean himself off. He leaves Jihoon with a kiss, saying, “I’ll be back in a minute for your turn. No touching.”

When he returns, Jihoon looks like a vision, leaning back on the bed, and the sight never fails to take Woojin’s breath away. But he has a mission to complete and Woojin can be very focused when he wants to be. Like Jihoon, he starts with an ear, whispering in a tone that moves rapidly from fond to feral. “You know, I like your ears more. So tender, so innocent, so sensitive.” He runs his tongue around the crevices and takes his time nibbling the lobe, reducing Jihoon to moans.

As fun as that is, Woojin knows that Jihoon’s real weak spot is his oral fixation. Every photoshoot involves him putting something in his mouth, biting his lip, or licking something. Woojin knows this intimately because it constantly drives him crazy, leaving him routinely half-hard in the middle of scheduled work sessions. He also knows that Jihoon loves the feeling of fullness, of being stretched, of being satisfied.

Mirroring his beloved’s earlier actions, he kisses his way to Jihoon’s lips, making sure to leave a few scattered marks on his jawline because his boyfriend loves to feel owned. When he begins the next phase of his plan, Woojin starts with Jihoon’s lips. Licking the surface with quick swipes of tongue. Sucking first the top lip, then the bottom into his mouth. Worshipping their plush softness. Using a combination of pressure and teeth, he gradually increases the intensity of sensation until Jihoon is gasping into his mouth. Woojin pulls back to survey his work.

Jihoon is breathing heavier than before, but he remains radiantly beautiful. Woojin swipes a thumb over his bottom lip, total adoration shining in his eyes, before pushing it into his mouth and issuing a command. “Lick.”

Jihoon’s tongue goes to work. Swirling around the digit. Lapping at the tip. Tasting every bit of accessible skin. Woojin withdraws and Jihoon actually _whines_.

Woojin soothes him. “Relax, baby. They’ll be back soon. I’m going to make this so good for you.” He squirts something onto his first two fingers and murmurs, “Open up for me, love.” Jihoon complies and Woojin says, “Suck.”

At first taste, Jihoon moans in ecstasy as chocolate syrup coats his mouth and he swallows it all hungrily. The next time, Woojin lets the sweet liquid drip from his fingertips into his lover’s mouth as Jihoon strains to catch every drop. It’s erotic to both of them, the act of giving and receiving fluid, satisfying multiple cravings in a single act. Once Jihoon’s craving for sweets is sated, Woojin continues to fill his boyfriend’s mouth with more of himself.

When Jihoon’s lips are stretched around four of Woojin’s fingers, his cock is fully erect and leaking, but he’s not quite there. With warm praise, _You look so beautiful like this. Such a good boy just for me_, and soft encouragement, _Can you take just one more for me? That’s right. I know you can_, Woojin coaxes him open a little further and slips his thumb inside. Using his other hand, he strokes Jihoon’s hair and that’s what it takes for Jihoon to fall apart, mouth completely full of his lover.

Woojin feels the screams muffled around his fingers, massages Jihoon’s jaw to keep him relaxed as his body trembles through the aftershocks of his climax. When he finally pulls out, his fingers spit-slick and a little wrinkled, Jihoon looks at him with eyes full of loving wonder and Woojin can’t help pulling him into an affectionate embrace. “Was that good for you, my love Hoonie?”

Jihoon works his jaw a little before smiling and whispering, “That was amazing, my _Chamsae_.”

Woojin cleans them up and they fall fast asleep, holding one another in a blissful world of their own design.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for Wanna One’s two-year anniversary and this 2Park smut has been on my mind for months. The long chain earrings Woojin wore all the time in Wanna One haunted my dreams and Jihoon’s oral fixation only added fuel to the flame. The lingerie exchange is something I have mapped out for a future fic, so keep an eye out for it. I miss all the members together as a group so much, but it’s incredible to watch them changing the industry as new groups, units, and individuals. You can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable), so feel free to chat.


End file.
